


Exiled: An Unforgiven Sequel

by FallenforBriel



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate, Unforgiven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenforBriel/pseuds/FallenforBriel
Summary: Cam would do everything for Lilith. And he had. Facing Lucifer head on, he was able to win back her trust, and her heart. Now that they are back in the world, there is only one problem... TIME.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, readers! This is my first writing for this ship/fandom, so I beg your patience with me throughout this process. Liliam is my OTP and I’ve always hoped for a sequel for Unforgiven, and since Lauren isn’t writing anything yet… I might as well do it. XD Just a quick note, that my Cam and Lilith are based off of Harrison Gilbertson and Lily Collins, all because of this amazing video I saw that was made by @Fallen_Series. This story is an experiment, but one I sincerely hope that Fallenatics will enjoy.  
> Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Without your thoughts, it isn’t worth sharing!  
> Disclaimer: The Fallen series and Unforgiven are copyrighted to and belongs to Lauren Kate. All characters belong to her (But Cam belongs with me, too. xD) I’m just playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this

**EXILED**

**An Unforgiven Sequel**

** Prologue: A Piece of Heaven **

Cam’s wings were originally white. It has been a long time since he traded his incandescent white wings for Lucifer’s golden ones that he completely forgot just how white they were.  When Roland pointed it out, his eyes couldn’t believe the sight. White. Untainted. Pure.

All because of Lilith’s love.

Lucifer’s trick on Cam’s appearance ended, too. His black hair had thickened again, his body had returned to its lithe, muscular form, and his skin returned to its usual pale hue.

He was still looking at his wings in wonder when he felt Lilith’s small, calloused hands on his shoulders, moving towards the edges of his wings. He held his breath as she ran her fingers over their ridges, her touch soft as a kiss. She flattened her palms against them, her nails dancing up to the most sensitive tissue just behind his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

“Cam,” Lilith whispered.

He opened his eyes and met Lilith’s blue ones - the same fiery eyes he had known to love thousands of years ago in Canaan. He thought he had lost her, he gave up on love, but now that she’s back in his arms once more, he vowed to himself not to let her go.

“Lilith,” he said, as he reached out to caress her cheek. “I love you.”

Cam leaned closer, his nose almost touching hers. It was true. He started loving her that glorious day in the River Jordan, and he had loved no one but her since then. He was about to lean in closer for a kiss, when suddenly, the whole world went white. He felt pressure around his body, so he held her closer to him, his white wings shielding them both on what is to come.

As soon as he felt his feet touch the ground, Cam looked around. They were back in Aevum, where he had made the fifteen day deal with the devil, only it was cleaned up, the foodcourt signs restored, and all the tables cleared.

Except one.

“Am I dreaming?” he heard Lilith say, as the girl looked around in wonder. He shook his head and took her hand as they approached that one table that caught his attention. They sat together as they looked at the snow globe sitting on top of the table. They gazed into it and saw the burning ruins of Crossroads.

“I think you just woke up,” Cam said.

For a brief moment, he thought of Daniel and Lucinda, how they overcame obstacles and chose to start anew, together. He looked at Lilith, whose gaze was still fixed on the burning embers of her own hell, and he smiled. A new beginning with Lilith. He liked the sound of that.

“I always knew there was something special about you,” Lilith suddenly said, her gaze turning towards him. “You’re an angel.”

“A fallen angel,” Cam corrected her, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. “And I’m yours.”

“Everything we knew is behind us.” Lilith’s eyes were tinged with sorrow at the life she’d left behind, but her smile was full of hope. “What happens now?”

Cam leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Oh, Lilith. We haven’t yet begun.”

With that, he took her hand and stood up. Heading towards the exit of Aevum, he had never been more excited on what is to come.

 

 

                “Where are we?” Lilith asked as she took in the view in front of her. It looked like a cemetery. Scratch that, it was a cemetery, a really old one. She didn’t even know how they got there. All she remembered was taking Cam’s hand as they left that foodcourt.

She turned around and saw him leaning against a gigantic statue of a couple locked together in an embrace. His wings were already hidden, but he still looked every bit of an angel. Her angel.

                “Sword and Cross Reform School,” Cam answered as he closed the distance between them. “I should have known we’ll end up here.”

                _Sword and Cross_ … Where have she heard that before?

                She took a look around. The cemetery was in a very odd shape. It was as if they were in the middle of an arena, alongside with tombs, marble statues, and mausoleums. And around them, at the higher points of the cemetery, there were rows after rows of headstones that looked as if they were watching over the two of them.

                “Come on,” Cam said, extending his hand towards her. “We better go.”

                Lilith took his hand with a smile and together they walked past tombstones, and overgrown patches of weeds. She looked up at Cam’s face and she saw a hint of a smile in his features. She’ll never grow tired looking at him.

                She was lost in her thoughts when they stopped walking. She didn’t even realize that they were already at the gate of the cemetery. It was old, waist high and intricately sculpted. It was beautiful that Lilith can’t help but run her hands on the floral pattern.

                Cam opened the gate, and together they stepped out towards a pretty empty parking lot. There were a few old, ugly buildings around, too. But then again, it looked much better than Crossroads.

                She had a million questions bubbling inside her, and she doesn’t even know where to start. She turned to face Cam and opened her mouth –

                “Hey there lovebirds,” a high-pitched female voice said in a teasing tone. “Missed me?”

               

 

 


End file.
